Party Time at the Deep Dungeon!
by xX GTAshadow Xx
Summary: Everyone fools around in Deep Dungeon!
1. Partytime!

**Partytime!**

_The Deep Dungeon is home to various partygoers now. It is now the 'Deep Dungeon Hotel'!_

"Yay! A party!" _Lavian exclaims._

"...whatever. She always does this at parties." _Alicia says._

_Lavian knocks over a crate. It lands on Malak._

"HOLY F---!!" _Malak shouts while getting crushed._

"Oh no! We have to revive him!" _Rafa cries._

"Geez, Rafa... you white magic is crap on him! Oh well, I'll try it.." _Valerie the White Mage says._

"Spirits of life, return us! Raise!" _Valerie chants._

_Malak rises, surprisingly._

"Dude! I'm stoned!" _Malak shouts._

"WE KNOW THAT!" _everyone exclaims._

_Lavian and May (an Archer) run around on a sugar-high and cause trouble._

"Destruction of nature, gather in flame! Fire!" _May chants at a pile of oily rags._

_The fire spreads around the area._

"Oopsie!" _May exclaims._

"I'll put it out!" _Valerie exclaims. _"I know summon magic!"

"Sea fang, attack with water's power! Leviathan!" _Valerie chants._

_The great water dragon appears and douses the flames. _

"Yay! Valerie saves the day!" _May exclaims._

"No thanks to you, May! Now get ready for bed!" _Valerie scolds._

"No!" _May counters._

_A young Oracle speaks up._

"Excuse me, Valerie, but may I be of assistance? _the Oracle asks._

"All right, Eva, just watch out. May's hyper and dangerous." _Valerie warns._

_Eva focuses on May._

"Lose conscious, wash away into the silent sea... Sleep!" _she chants._

_May promptly falls asleep._

_Striker, (Lancer), carries her to her room._

"No way, Agrias! I won't do this mission! I won't kill the poor Chocobos!" _Lavian protests._

"But they're getting out of control! If we don't disposes of them..." _Agrias says._

"NO!" _Lavian screams. _"Smash all who hunger for destruction... Confusion Song!"

"Lavian... you know I wear a Ribbon, right?" _Agrias asks._

"Oh, right... fine then! Strip away the ground with glistening blades! Bolt!" _Lavian shouts._

_Agrias blocks the spell with an Aegis Shield._

"...fine! I'll help you destroy the Chocobos.. !" _Lavian surrenders._

_Agrias, Alicia, and Lavian leave._

"Well, I'm going out to poach at END. I hear there's some Porkies down there." _Striker says._

"Yes, END is the only place Orlandu has renovated yet." _Eva says._

"..and Mustadio, Beowulf, and Ramza are working on HORROR. I hear Lana's gone down there to help, since a group of Ninjas and Samurais may appear at any time." _Striker says._

_Striker leaves for END._

_Rafa is trying to cook something._

"Damn you, Malak! The chocobos you killed were too old! Their meat's too tough!" _she exclaims._

"Well, try a stronger Fire spell." _Malak suggests._

"Star fire, awake and deliver your judgement! Fire3!" _Rafa chants._

_The meat is barely touched..._

"Man, it's old!"_ Malak exclaims._

"Uh, that ain't how ya cook meat!" _an unknown voice says._

_Out of the shadows comes James, the best Black Mage in the world._

"Smouldering flames far below, punish the wicked! Fire4!" _James chants._

_The meat is finally cooked, along with Rafa, Malak, some wooden crates and a pile of chocobo feathers._

"Oops, I guess I'm just too good!" _James says._

_James teleports out._

"...well, at least it's cooked..."_ Rafa says just before she faints._

_**Continued.. ?**_

_**Probably. So we can see if Orlandu and the rest finish HORROR, and what of Striker's Porky-poaching? ...**_


	2. Trouble at the Valley!

_Why the (beep) did they revive Malak?_

"...we need Malak alive so we can make fun of his stupid antics!" _Valerie exclaims._

_Crap, May and Lavian are on another sugar rush..._

"Wheee! What happens when you cast Protect on a box!?"_ Lavian asks excitedly._

_Rad, (Ninja), enters, angry that his propisition didn't go to well. He attacks the box Lavian has just finished casting Protect on._

"(Beep) that hurt! What's it made of!? Adamantite!?" _Rad yells._

"Hey Rad, go..." _Lavian says._

"BEEP." _Worker 8 beeps._

"...yourself." _Lavian finishes._

_Worker 8 suddenly spews gil._

"Hey, the mechano-man's payin' off!" _someone exclaims._

_Random people start collecting gil._

"I had Besrodio help me program Worker 8 to beep like that!" _Lavian says._

_Orlandu enters with a box of Chantages._

"This is what we poached."_ he says._

"That's a lotta Chantages!" _May exclaims. _

_Eva looks up Chantage in a Battle Dictionary._

"Chantage, a perfume worn by women who wish to have eternal life.. but in reality, Chantage only awakens one from unconciousness, not death."_ she reads._

"You can't shut her up!" _Malak shouts, then promptly gets an Ivory Rod in the groin._

"I gotta thank Striker for poaching all those Sacreds for this Ivory Rod!" _Eva exclaims._

_Flashback: Striker is seen surrounded by Holy Lances..._

_Mustadio has finished the menu, and has posted it._

**MENU: Fried Chocobo - 10 gil, Deep-Fried Cuar - 12 gil, MindFlayer Stew - 50 gil, Bull Demon Steak - 5 gil, Minitaurus Steak and Morbol Salad - 13 gil, Behemoth Steak - 100 gil.**

"Morbol Salad tastes gross!" _May complains._

"May! It's very good for you! It's better than those Woodman chips you've been eating!" _Valerie scolds._

_Alicia (Samurai) runs in._

"..help! ...B..Bariaus Valley. weird clown man..." _Alicia gasps._

"A weird clown man at the Valley?" _Agrias asks._

_Agrias, Valerie, and Meliadoul hurry to Bariaus Valley. Just as Alicia said, there is a clown-like man by the water._

"Filthy blood of revenge, inject!! Poison!!"_ the man chants._

_The water turns greenish-purple._

"No! He's poisoned the water!" _Meliadoul exclaims._

"I'll handle this!!" _Valerie says. _"Heavenly wind, carry us to fountain of power! Esuna!"

_The water is still poisoned..._

_Another white mage appears._

"Let's both cast Esuna..." _she says._

"Heavenly wind, carry us to fountain of power! Esuna!"_ they both chant._

_No good..._

_Agrias readies her spell..._

"Heavenly wind, carry us to fountain of power! Esuna!"_ they all chant._

_The river begins to clear up._

"We did it! The river's saved!" _Valerie exclaims._

_The other white mage introduces herself._

"I am Amanda. I would like to join you guys. It sounds like fun." _she says._

"Sure! It will be fun! You can help keep May, my sister, calm when she goes on her sugar-rushes!" _Valerie exclaims._

_**So they saved the river and met new friend. And that clown man? He was caught and sent through the teleporting machine at Mustadio's place. Where he ended up, no one knows... **_

_**Oh, and Orlandu needs help breaking that Protected box.**_

_**"Bright light... shine down... on bloody impurity!! Holy!!" Amanda and Valerie chant together.**_

_**The box smashes open, revealing 10000 gil.**_

_**Continued... !**_

_**"Rad, go..."**_

_**"BEEP."**_

_**"...yourself."**_


	3. Wow! What strong magic!

_Malak spilled the beer and Worker 8 mopped it up. Is that it? Oh, and a dragon broke in, did the tango, and got poached by Byblos._

"It's weird watching dragons do the tango.." _Valerie says._

_A Knight walks in carrying an Aegis Shield._

"I am immune to magic!!" _the Knight shouts._

"Not summon magic!" _Valerie exclaims. _"King of flames, bear down upon the enemy! Ifrit!"

_Ifrit sends the Knight flying outside into a compost heap. Blake picks up the Aegis Shield and sells it._

"Why'd you blow that Knight away?" _Agrias asks._

"It's boring without Lavian and May on a sugar rush..."_ Valerie says._

"...that Knight was not immune to magic. The Battle Dictionary says that an Aegis Shield only helps ward off magic, not completely block it. Unless you Defend..."_ Eva explains._

_Elidibs walks in._

"You... you defeated me!! Now I shall have my revenge!!" _he roars. _"One unaware of their true self ... they pity themselves!"

_Malak is turned into a poisoned frog._

"Dammit, should've kept that 108 Gems..."_ he says._

"Rays in the dark sky, let's see your dignity! Midgar Swarm!" _Elidibs roars._

_A huge snake flies around, smashing stuff. It then disappears._

"No! All our hard work!!" _Valerie shouts._

""Gusting winds, hear what I say! Tornado!"_ someone chants._

_A tornado whips through, taking Elidibs with it._

"Huh? What? Who did that?" _Valerie asks._

"It is I, Hashmalum! Now you die!"_ the demon roars._

"No! Not again!!" _Lana (Ninja) exclaims._

_Lana throws a Chaos Blade, knocking Hashmalum over. May wakes up.._

"What's going on... ?" _she asks sleepily. _"What!? Hashmalum's back!?"

_May pumps Hashmalum full of arrows._

"I hate you.." _Hashmalum says, then blows up._

"Ew..." _May says._

_Lavian comes running out._

"Aw, I missed the battle? Aw, poopie! I wanted to fight too!! Burning anger rising...Burst! Wave Fist!" _she exclaims._

_The Wave Fist just happens to hit Malak, sending him flying into the compost heap next to the Knight._

"Well, let's get to work. Orlandu wants us to help at the coffee shop at Valkyries." _Valerie says._

_**Continued...**_


	4. New Names?

_This is going to be a bit different from now on, I'm going to use the re-translated names from War of the Lions, such as Orlandeau, Rapha, Marach... so try not to be confused... oh well, we all know Marach's the only one who can be confused!! 'Cause he sucks! He still sucks!!_

"Shut up! I don't suck!" _Marach yells._

"Get lost! Northswain's Strike!" _Agrias exclaims._

_Marach gets sent flying into the chocobo stables!_

"Hey, did you know that someone renamed this place 'Midlight's Deep'?"_ Rapha asks._

"Yeah... weird..."_ Eva says._

"Yeah, and Eva's a Mystic now, Melanie's an Orator, and I'm a Dragoon." _Striker adds._

"...one step forward and two steps back..." _Marach says._

"He's been listening to 'K-Rose' again. That Carl guy hooked it up."_ Agrias says._

_Orlandeau runs in chasing a Gobbledygook._

"Vile fiend! Divine Rruination!!" _Orlandeau yells._

_The fiend is defeated. Orlandeau picks something up._

"It had stolen the key to the Midlight's Treasury! That's where Ramza keeps all that stuff we found on our first trip through here!"_ he explains._

"Look what I can do! Sanguine Sword!" _Meliadoul exclaims as a bright red beam shoots up from the ground._

"Cool!! Oh, and I'm no Orator! I'm an Archer! With the Perseus Bow!! And I wanna be a Sky Pirate! Like Balthier!!! YAY!!" _Melanie exclaims._

"Geez, lay off the Midlight's Cake!"_ Drake says._

"Hey, when'd you get here? You're the one who taught Meliadoul the Darkness abilities." _Blake the Monk says._

"It looks like Lana's retired. She's been replaced by another Ninja named Kendra." _Marach says._

_Kendra throws an Eight-Fluted Pole at him, and due to the Saggitarius/Gemini matchup, it's super-effective and sends him flying into the chocobo stables._

"Ramza has also introduced a new Summoner. Her name's Yuna and she was named after a famous Summoner from a faraway land." _Drake explains._

"Nice to meet you all."_ Yuna says._

"Another faraway land... like Cloud's..." _Rapha whispers._

_For no apparent reason, Kendra throws a book at Marach._

"Crap! This book's a Pokemon Diamond player's guide!" _Marach yells._

_Again, for no reason, Yuna summons Lich to swallow Marach, but due Marachs lack of faith, it fails._

_Cyclops appears, eats a cake, and disappears._

"Oh, right. I can't control him yet..." _Yuna says._

"Well... that robot we named 'Bart' is doing good. He's fixed up the coffee shop nicely." _Mustadio says._

_Bart blows a hole in the wall. _

"Cool! A new entrance!" _Marach says._

_Marach gets blown away by Bart._

_Yuna casts Curaja on the chocobos. They were injured from Marach's constant landing in the stables._

_**Continued...**_

_**Maybe a shooting contest? Balthier would win with Barrage.**_

_**Maybe Marach will get in a fight with an Onion Knight!**_


	5. Orlandu's Bar

_Marach lost to the Onion Knight! Yes! _

"Yes, I am Cidolfus Orlandu. And I want to make Terminus into a bar, dammit!" _Orlandu yells._

"But the Tiamat herd is growing bigger!" _Beowulf counters._

"Well, go with Reis and tame them!" _Orlandu orders._

_Beowulf and Reis go to the lowest level of the dungeon, Terminus AKA 'END'._

"Look what I can do!!" _Kendra exclaims as she performs Sanguine Sword on a stuffed goblin, causing it to burst into fluff._

"Why'd we let her equip swords? Since when does a Ninja use a Runeblade anyway?" _Drake asks._

_Suddenly, a lot of bright lights and sparks fly around._

"Seems as though Ramza is utilizing Arithmeticks again." _Yuna says. _

_More sparks fly around, hitting Marach._

"I'm bored! I wanna do some Errands!" _Melanie complains._

"We've done 'em all. Maybe you can go do some dragon hunting." _Blake suggests._

"Okay! I'm gonna go hunting!" _Melanie exclaims._

"Blake! That is not good! You know dragons and hydras are too much for a lone Archer to handle! I am going as well! She will require my assistance!"_ Yuna scolds._

_Melanie and Yuna go to Terminus._

_At Terminus..._

"Reis, go help that Greater Hydra over there. It'll be eaten soon." _Beowulf says._

_The Greater Hydra is struggling. A Tiamat is trying to strangle it. Reis tames the Tiamat._

_Melanie and Yuna arrive._

"Hey guys!! I wanna slay some dragons!!" _Melanie exclaims._

_Melanie attacks a Hydra that Beowulf has disabled. Yuna summons Shiva to destroy another Hydra. The newly tamed Tiamat fries a Greater Hydra. A White Mage appears... and gets crushed by the tamed Greater Hydra. Marach comes flying in._

"Crap!! Stupid Bart and his Dispose!" _Marach yells as he leaves._

_Agrias, Meliadoul, Orlandu, and Mustadio come in waste the rest of the dragons. Orlandu sets up his bar. Mustadio sets Bart up as a vending bot to dispense drinks._

"So Bart's got a new ability? 'Dispense'...?" _Rapha asks._

"It's cool." _Marach comments._

_Everyone continues their party as the credits roll._

_**THE END.**_

_**Hidden Scene**_

_**Orlandu is in an abandoned warehouse.**_

**"You got it?" **_**he asks.**_

**"Yes. That'll be 27000 gil." **_**someone says.**_

_**Orlandu pays up and takes the stuff he bought.**_

**"Heh, this'll be something..." **_**he says.**_

_**Orlandu opens the package and a green cloud comes out.**_

**"Dude, why am I green? What happened?" **_**Cloud asks.**_

**"Ha! You've been pranked!" **_**Orlandu exclaims as everyone else comes out and laughs at Cloud.**_

**"You just wait!! I'm going to reach Level 99!! Then we'll see who laughs at who!!" **_**Cloud yells.**_

_**THE END.**_

_**It shall be continued as something else... I don't what yet...**_

_**As for the names, I'll just go to using 'Orlandu' it looks better than 'Orlandeau', but Rapha and Marach look better to me. **_

_**And the sequel... it'll star my 'War of the Lions' party only. Ramza/Kendra/Melanie/Drake/Blake/Derek and the others, including Balthier and Luso... ?**_


End file.
